


【勋兴】《爱错》番外

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【勋兴】《爱错》番外

《爱错番外》

文/夏序清和草未歇

1

日子像是永远抓不住似的，总是匆匆。  
吴宅静悄悄的，听不到些什么响动。  
这会子外头日头毒得很，蝉鸣聒噪得人心上惴惴。屋里是一直放着冰的，张艺兴坐在书房看书，还是觉得头昏脑胀。  
张艺兴现在的每一天都很简单，画画设计稿，动手做首饰，隔三差五去趟店里。  
不大一个店铺，卖的都是孤品。  
得益于他精益求精的性子，实在是平白打发了许多无聊时日。

张艺兴才揉了揉眉心，“爸爸。”  
童声在身后传来，张艺兴回头，看到吴骋在门口，探了个头，大半身子还藏在门后。  
“怎么了？”张艺兴整个人都转过去，“骋骋，你怎么没在睡午觉？”  
吱呀一声，门被推开，吴颍进来还端着两碗绿豆汤，“少爷，小九爷才回来，中午去外边玩了。”

吴骋是张艺兴回到上海以后收养的孩子。  
虽然说吴世勋叔伯弟兄跟前也有合适的，可以过继给他养，他看了又看，只道无甚眼缘。  
第一次在福利院看到吴骋，觉得眼睛像极了吴世勋，张艺兴就把他领回了家。

张艺兴接过汤盏，“大中午的出去疯什么？”抬眼看了眼吴骋，对着垂着头的小孩招了招手，“快喝了，仔细中了暑。”  
吴骋眼睛眯成了一条缝，“爸爸最好了。”  
张艺兴摸了摸吴骋的头，“吴颍，带骋骋去睡午觉吧。”

看着一大一小先后出了门，张艺兴舒了口气，推开椅子站起身来。  
走近窗口，盛夏已至，热浪一涌一涌的，带着些潮气。院子里现在植物多了起来，张艺兴有意在窗外植了几棵金桂，开花的时候，满院子甜香。  
没来由的不太喜欢夏天，印象里总是热的。  
像是融化得了一切，黏糊糊的，没个边界。

张艺兴重新关上了窗，躺在盛冰的盆子边的躺椅上。木头因为陡然承重吱呀呀的响，张艺兴伴着着声音被突如其来的困意包围。

他每天都很想梦到他。

想让你知道我过得很好，  
想知道你喜不喜欢我送你的戒指，  
想告诉你其实如果有你在，  
我会更好。

他会怎样呢，张艺兴甚至想象得到，吴世勋拈着那小小指环，“你做的？”  
克制又欢喜的语气，和表情。

2

躺椅上的人儿翻了个身，  
他几乎隔三差五就会梦到那年吴世勋生辰。

那天，金钟仁逮住刚从学校大门出来的他，怂恿他给吴世勋送贺礼，他们两个人站在柜台前面，挑花了眼。  
“你说他会喜欢围巾吗？”张艺兴指了指。  
“怎样，你是不是想挂牢他？”金钟仁撇撇嘴。  
“不买了，反正我花钱做了什么他都会知道的。”张艺兴抬腿就要出去。  
“别别别，我帮你垫，你就让勋儿开心一次嘛，快挑。”金钟仁拦住张艺兴，把他的身子又转回去。  
拗不过，不过也许真的想讨次吴世勋的欢心。

只不过吴世勋那天回家很晚，生日于他们而言，本身是个不可避免的应酬场合。  
吴颍在家倒也贴心的叫厨房备了蛋糕等着，张艺兴觉得有些莫名失望，下午草草吃了点晚饭就上了楼。  
桌上的礼盒静静躺着，坐在床上看书的张艺兴腹诽，吴世勋怎么会因为这点破玩意儿开心。

心思也不知在不在手里的书上，又看了两行，满脑子都是：吴世勋为什么还不回家？

不知道什么时候睡了过去，书角都杵在额头上了，留下个深深的红印子，摸起来有点痒，有些钝钝的痛。他只记得再醒来的时候，吴世勋已经在身边了。一脸温柔的捧着他的脸，惊得他立马清醒，“九…九爷，您回来了。”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，酒气跟着一起跑了出来。

张艺兴一向是害怕吴世勋醉酒的，“厨房还给您准备了蛋糕…”声音小小的，落在吴世勋耳朵里像猫挠一样。  
“吃不下了…”吴世勋挪了一下身子，更靠近张艺兴，“现在只想吃你。”  
张艺兴脸通红，往后动了动身子，“我，我给你准备了礼物。”  
“嗯？”吴世勋闻言手上的力气松了松，眯着眼看向张艺兴。  
张艺兴忙不迭起身下床，从桌上把礼盒拿过来，“不知道你喜不喜欢…我没有钱给你买金啊玉的…”  
吴世勋轻笑，伸手从盒子里把东西拿出看了看，“这都四月了，大家都不戴围巾…”  
“冬天再戴嘛…你还嫌弃我…”张艺兴声音越说越低，身子一轻，被吴世勋捞了起来，吻了吻嘴唇，“我很喜欢，我本身也不是喜欢金玉的人。”  
张艺兴在吴世勋怀里笑，“那你喜欢什么，下一年我买给你。”  
吴世勋吻了吻张艺兴头顶，“喜欢你啊。”  
张艺兴被吴世勋拥住，脸还贴在他的胸膛上，又开始低低的笑。

每次梦到这里，张艺兴就醒了。  
可明明梦里是笑的，为什么醒来的时候，  
总是在哭呢。

张艺兴从躺椅上坐起，抹了抹眼角，才发现头上还有一层薄薄的汗。  
这几年来，他从来没有梦到过和吴世勋最后一次见面。

地牢一面，是他的不能忘，也是他的不敢想。

3

云兴的人现在不大来吴宅了，院子因着张艺兴的打理，看着有生机了许多。  
午后他照例要下来晒晒太阳，贝一鸣说老闷在房间里，要生病的。  
吴骋睡了午觉起来满院子跑，张艺兴坐在树荫地，看着吴骋撒欢的身影。  
有时他也在想，自己这个样子，到底适不适合带个孩子在身边。

吴骋才五岁多了，像个小萝卜头。  
喜欢和叶家的女儿瑟瑟玩儿，不过上次听瑟瑟的妈妈说，他们一家预备着去香港。  
也不知道没什么玩伴的吴骋会不会孤单。

“爸爸，”吴骋一下子扑在张艺兴身上，张艺兴哎了一声，把吴骋抱在自己腿上。  
“为什么他们要叫我小九爷呢？”吴骋像个小大人一样，坐得很端正。  
“因为你勋爸爸是九爷啊。”张艺兴把吴骋往上抱了抱。  
吴骋的语气更疑惑了，“那他们为什么叫勋爸爸九爷呢？勋爸爸什么时候回来看骋骋？”  
张艺兴捻着吴骋头发的手顿了一下，一旁的吴颍伸手把吴骋抱了过去，“爸爸最近病着，颍叔带你去小秋千上讲你勋爸爸的光辉历史好不好？”  
吴颍对于吴骋来说就像个百科全书，会给他讲吴世勋好多小时候的故事，也会给他讲庚子年打仗的时候的故事。  
吴骋回头看了看张艺兴，又看看吴颍，乖巧的点了点头。

“艺兴。”吴颍和吴骋才刚闪过前方的树影，张艺兴就听到后面有人叫他。  
金钟仁插着裤袋，悠悠转到张艺兴身前。  
“你今儿怎么来了？”张艺兴让佣人给金钟仁也拿了个凳子过来。  
“你忘了？我来接吴骋下午去我家。”金钟仁坐下，眼神往小秋千上瞟。  
张艺兴把茶递给金钟仁，“哦，不许给他吃太多甜食。”  
金钟仁撇嘴，“你这副嘴脸，真的很像当年我要带你出去玩时的吴世勋。”  
张艺兴递茶的东西滞了一拍，落在金钟仁眼里，他才觉得失言，两个人沉默相对着半晌。

张艺兴喝了口茶，下巴向着小秋千的方向扬了扬，“你这么喜欢吴骋，赶紧自己生一个。”  
金钟仁身子晃了一下，定了定神，“吴骋可以开始学点功夫了吧？”  
张艺兴把茶杯放下，“我不准备让他和九爷一样的。”  
金钟仁也放下茶杯，“我原以为你养吴骋是怕云兴今后没有人……”  
吴骋看到张艺兴和金钟仁在看自己，笑着兴奋的向着这边挥手，张艺兴也看着吴骋笑，“什么心血不心血，现下这世道，人都好好的活着就好。”

4

金钟仁和吴骋出门的时候，张艺兴让吴颍去送了。下午晒得有些久，他有些头晕站不稳。

“仁叔，”吴骋拉着金钟仁的衣襟。  
金钟仁嗯了一声。  
“婶婶是不是给骋骋做了很多好吃的啊？”吴骋满怀热切的眼神一下子逗笑了金钟仁。  
“你家那么大，你爸爸不让厨房给你吃零食啊？”金钟仁刮了一下吴骋的鼻子。  
“婶婶做的点心好吃嘛…”吴骋两个手托着头，脸上肉肉的，看起来很可爱。  
金钟仁笑了一下没有说话。

车子过转角，前头一下子拥挤起来，因此在原地停了好一会儿。  
吴骋往外张望，街角正有间铺子，他看见门口立着个婶婶，怀里抱着个小孩子。  
小孩子都是喜欢小孩子的，吴骋小幅度的朝着那个小孩做鬼脸，看到那个孩子咯咯的笑。  
金钟仁跟着吴骋的目光往外看，瞥过铺子里又出来的一个人影，表情有些僵硬。

他的心事只有自己知道。  
他经常来广元路，但是从来不在这附近停留的。  
这一片商铺云兴的人知道，免收保护费，不闹事。

那个人的目光还是那般澄澈明亮，不知是不是多了些慈父情怀在其中，倒看着更添温和。  
也是，自己认识的都暻秀一直是个温和的人呢。

小孩子被他的妈妈抱走了，吴骋又开始觉得无聊起来，回头看到金钟仁的表情，一下子觉得似曾相识。  
他皱着眉头，挠了挠小脑袋拼命回忆。  
这种表情，他上次和爸爸去店里的时候，在一个来找爸爸的人脸上看见过。  
那天他在沙发上打盹儿，办公室里只有爸爸和那个叔叔，吴骋记得爸爸从头到尾只说了三句话：  
“何故贵步临贱地。”  
“我过得很好。”  
“往事作罢，不再提。”  
吴骋能记得清楚是因为，他知道爸爸待人一直是最宽和的，那天却像是舍不得再说几个字。  
等人走了，他倚在张艺兴怀里，问他为什么不像待其他叔叔一样热情的时候，听到张艺兴说，“他做过一些伤害爸爸和勋爸爸的事。”  
吴骋抱住张艺兴，“那你怎么不凶他，不赶他走呢？”  
张艺兴摸了摸吴骋的头，“你不懂，无爱亦无恨。”

吴骋在沙发上偷眼看到过，那个叔叔走的时候，脸上的表情和金钟仁现在，真是一模一样。

“仁叔，”吴骋拉金钟仁的襟子，“你是不是不开心啊？”  
金钟仁回神，笑了一下，“哪有。”  
吴骋觉得自己总能感觉到，别人什么时候不开心。  
看人眼色长大的小孩，在那种环境里潜移默化养成的习惯罢了，是种弱者的求生手段。  
爸爸有的时候会不开心。  
仁叔也是，有很多时候好像很累。  
仁叔还从来不带婶婶来自己家。

“我爸爸说人生很难得有从心所欲的时候。”吴骋像个小大人一样，撑着头。  
神情倒是一下子把金钟仁逗笑了，“张艺兴平时都教你些什么呀？”  
吴骋以为金钟仁是夸他，摇头晃脑的。“我爸还说，我们经常不能和自己爱的人一直在一起，所以眼前的分分秒秒，都要珍惜。”  
金钟仁把吴骋放在自己腿上，“我们这一生，其实也不一定有能和爱的人在一起的机会呢。”

路又开了，车子径直往前。  
目之所及，两边的场景变了又变。  
战乱的时候想活着，活着又想要温饱，  
吃喝不愁开始谈爱情。  
人啊，不知足。

5

张艺兴过了十点才等到吴骋回来，平时他睡得早，硬等着困得有些难耐。  
坐在客厅的沙发上打盹儿，吴颍看不下去，催他先上楼睡。  
他摇了摇头，想着得亲自看着吴骋进门。  
打了两个盹儿，脑袋清明了些，再一次醒来时倒对吴世勋生出一些理解来。  
对于自己在乎的人，不论什么心态和方式，总是记挂着，放心不下的。

吴颍带吴骋进门儿的时候，叫了一声，张艺兴没听见，就那么支着头坐着。  
直到吴骋扑进张艺兴怀里的时候，张艺兴才哎哟了一声，“你怎么回来这么晚？”  
吴骋撒娇，“玩困了，就睡了一会儿。”  
张艺兴淡淡嗯了一声，“仁叔家好玩吗？”  
“东西很好吃，婶婶也很客气…”吴骋搂住张艺兴的脖子，“不过大房子空荡荡的，就像咱们家一样。”  
张艺兴听了轻声笑，抱着吴骋要起身，却不料腿上一软，差点跪倒。  
“少爷。”吴颍上来扶了一把，把吴骋抱了过去。  
“我可真是不中用。”张艺兴摆头。  
吴颍把吴骋往上抱了抱，“兴许明儿就有雨呢，您腿今天就开始预报了。”

张艺兴的腿伤是旧疾，当年伤得重。  
现在伤好了，却还能做“天气预报。”  
受伤之后的张艺兴是不大喜欢南方的天气了，梅雨时节太过缠绵。  
好多人劝他要不换个地方住，都被他谢绝，“哪个城市不下雨呢？”  
其实是他在想，如果吴世勋真的会回来，第一步肯定会回到上海，回家来。  
总不能在这一条上，让他找不到。

吴骋在洗漱，耳朵里不时还落得进去几声水声哗哗的响，张艺兴站在窗口点了支烟。  
从什么时候开始学会的？  
忘记了。  
他倒是只抽吴世勋惯常抽的牌子。  
在烟雾里，好像还能寻得一些他的味道。

“爸爸。”吴骋自己先上了床，乖乖躺好。  
张艺兴掐了烟，坐到床沿上，帮吴骋把被子盖好，“该睡觉了。”  
吴骋眼睛亮晶晶的，“颍叔给我讲，勋爸爸是英雄。”  
张艺兴拍了拍吴骋，跟着点头，“嗯，他最会打架了，一个能打一群。”  
“勋爸爸长得很帅，”吴骋蓦地掏出手来，比划了一下，“而且有那么高。”  
张艺兴哭笑不得，“所以呢。”  
吴骋笑的得意，“我很骄傲。”  
张艺兴拍了一下吴骋的小脑袋，“他是我的。”

吴骋颇为鄙视了一秒，“爸爸，你说如果勋爸爸回来的话，你觉得他会对你说什么呢？”

这个问题，张艺兴想过很多遍，却还是在这个当口一下愣住，目光在房间里荡了又荡。  
忽地，勾起唇来，脑海里已经想起了吴世勋带着那副戏谑的表情单手枕在脑后的样子。  
他也翻身上了床，摁了下电灯开关，在黑暗里，张艺兴的声音有些哽咽，但是被睡意支配的吴骋并没有察觉，只听到张艺兴说，“我猜啊他会说：呵，老子是阎王爷都勾不走的人呢。”

end.


End file.
